


Why'd you wake me

by Call_Me_J



Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, potty mouth steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Bucky has to go to work and it's not his fault that his boyfriend looks adorable when asleep.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Why'd you wake me

Steve was still deep in slumber when Bucky’s internal clock demanded that he wake because ‘adulthood’ and ‘work’ and ‘responsibilities’. Bucky was tempted to just tell his clock to go fuck itself but stupid things like mortgages and needing food to live stopped that train of thought pretty quickly.

With a deep groan, he drew himself away from Steve, knowing that being near his boyfriend was likely to keep him in bed for hours on end. Steve let out a tiny, plaintive mewl that literally grabbed onto Bucky’s poor, weak heart, and dragged the man down to press himself against his boyfriend again.

Bucky cuddled the slumbering blond for a few more minutes until it became apparent that, really, he had to get out _ now _ if he didn’t want to be reprimanded by Carter  _ again _ . She’d already called him into her office twice in the last month, saying how she hoped that Bucky was taking his job seriously. It wasn’t exactly her words that got to him, but Carter’s expression was so disappointed that he couldn’t help but be reminded of his mother, bless her soul.

So it was with a heavy heart that Bucky contemplated getting to work. He wasn’t likely to be late; it was still only 5:40, meaning he had at least an hour. But he was a methodic man. There were morning rituals to attend to.

Bucky considered his options. He could call in sick, risk Carter and end up being sniped by her men. He could get up now and kiss Steve goodbye, leave him sleeping and be moody for the rest of the day. Or he could wake up his cuddly boyfriend and say goodbye properly, possibly risking a limb or two to the other man’s temperament.

“Baby,” Bucky whispered near Steve’s ear. “Babe. Baby. Steve, wake up.”

With a long and drawn groan, Steve shoved his hand at Bucky’s face, trying to push him away. He grasped the blond’s fingers and instead brought it to his lips to press a gentle kiss at the centre of his palm.

“Ugh, stop,” Steve mumbled into the coverlet. “Buck, stop.”

“Not until you wake up.” Bucky pressed another sloppy kiss to Steve’s palm.

“Fine, you big bastard.” Steve hauled himself up, squinting down at Bucky. “I’m up. What do you want?”

Bucky blinked innocently. “Only your love.”

“You suck.” Steve slumped back down on top of Bucky, his meagre weight still enough to trap the brunet.

“Babe, seriously we have to wake up. Jobs and classes, Steve.”

“It’s the asscrack of dawn, you bitch. My classes aren’t until like 11. And I have no shifts today.”

“But baby,” Bucky whined down at the lump on his chest. He forced himself upright and cradled Steve on his lap. “I have work in an hour.”

“Then go do your stuff,” Steve didn't move from his position, instead nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest.

“Baby.” Bucky moved Steve’s face to look at him, making sure to put up his patented pout. “I’m going to be away for the entire day. Don’t you want to get your fill of Bucky before you face the day?”

“I got my fill of Bucky well into last night,” Steve groaned. Still, he got out of the bed and put on his glasses before shuffling towards the bathroom. Bucky spared a moment to admire the view, watched as the t-shirt Steve wore rode up with each step, before he followed.

The rest of the hour was spent in an idyllic haze, each going through their morning routines, exchanging their plans for the day in between each action.

As Bucky finished off tying his shoelaces, Steve came up to him and threw his arms around his shoulders.

“Don’t let Peggy kill you.” A last gentle kiss and Bucky left, a small smile gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's smol, like pre-serum Steve


End file.
